drarry: telling you
by Whitesttowel
Summary: This is an alternate ending to a fic written by three in the asylm so all of the credit for the beginning of this goes to them. When I read this fic it thought ended way to sadly. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's your white towel here with my first fic. This is an alternate ending to a fic written by three_in_the_asylm so all of the credit for the beginning of this goes to them. When I read this fic it thought ended way to sadly so here it is hope you enjoy! xox

Draco was taking a risk. He is confessing to the person he loves and has since he met them. He has finally gathered the courage to tell them. He figures why not? Life's full of risks you'll never get what you want if you don't take risks.

(end of parts copied straight from the fic)

" hey… um, ha-um Potter can I uh talk to you for a sec?" he asks. Harry Potter turns around looking surprised "sure Draco, and by the way, you can call me Harry now. We aren't necessarily friends but we can start using each other's first names." The boy says.

Draco beckons Harry into the boy's bathroom which is (mercifully) empty. "So um I'm just going to come right out and say it um, I kind of well I kind of... like you," Draco says. Harry just stands there, speechless. After a moment the other boy gets impatient. "Well?" he asks.

Now Draco was expecting a lot of things a fist on his face, spit on his shoes but definitely not soft warm lips colliding with his own...

Sorry, this is so short next chapter coming soon….

xox -white towel


	2. Chapter 2

Harry. Was. Screwed.

And not like oh oops, I forgot my homework for potions. No Harry was screwed because he was falling for someone. And this was not someone he was supposed to fall for. He was falling for Draco fucking Malfoy. Harry had kept this to himself not telling a soul. The only thing he did after he found out was to break up with his long time girlfriend Ginny. He still cared for Ginny but in a more brotherly manner. He had broken up with her for exactly that reason, if he had, had just a small crush on Draco he probably wouldn't have broken it off but this was serious *. Harry thought Draco when he and Ginny kissed, when he fell asleep at night, he had fantasies of holding Draco in his arms, of kissing him. Harry was completely and utterly in love with Draco Malfoy.

Now Harry would never tell a soul, not just about his feelings for Draco but also his bisexuality. Harry had recently learned the word and found that it fit him quite well. He knew Ron and Hermione would accept him but it wasn't that…. The entire wizarding world, Homophobic or not would be obsessing over this for months, because, the golden boy, the chosen one, the boy who lived, was queer.

Harry had been standing pretending to study a painting on the wall while in reality fantasizing about Draco's lips on his when Draco asked if they could talk. Harry said yes and walked with Draco to a bathroom a few feet away, wondering what Draco wanted to talk about. When Draco told him Harry was seized with a strong urge to slam his lips into Draco's but also a paralyzing fear that this was a joke after a minute Draco said "well?" and deciding this was not a joke acted on the urge that was overcoming him. Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco with all his might.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco's lips reacted immediately kissing Harry back with passion. Harry ran one hand through Draco's hair and the other was on the small of his back continuously pulling the boy closer. Draco had his arms around Harry's neck. Harry let his mouth explore Draco's neck and jaw before returning to his mouth. The two boys were lost in each other for what felt like several days but were only minutes. They might have continued the makeout session for that long however if it weren't for the bell.

"Shit!" they both exclaimed.

" Owl me tonight," says Harry snatching up his bag.

"What for?" asked Draco playfully, a boyish grin on his so often straight Malfoy-ish mouth.

"I want to see you again tonight," He said before kissing Draco hard on the mouth and running out the door.

Not so screwed anymore! Harry thought he sprinted to Defence Against The Dark Arts


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back, sorry it took so long for me to post this school started and I was pretty busy, but here I am and with more fanfiction! this chapter is very very fluffy

Draco didn't think it was real, what happened. After, when he was sitting in the back of history of magic he kept running his fingers over his lips wondering if other lips truly crossed these seemingly unworthy ones. On his way to dinner, Draco wondered if he really should send Harry an owl. When he entered the dining hall he found Harry sitting with friends, and almost on cue looked over and gave Draco a shy but reassuring smile. Draco shyly smiled back at him and happily walked over to the Slytherin table.

Harry was becoming continuously more nervous as each hour passed and by the time he got to dinner he was on the verge of a panic attack. When he sat down for dinner he made sure he sat in a spot where he could watch each and every person come through the door. Harry looked up when Draco entered and couldn't keep from smiling, he was so reassured just from seeing the Slytherin's face. They didn't look at each other for the rest of the meal but didn't need to.

 _Hey, it's Draco where do you want to meet?_

It took Draco about a half hour to write this simple note and still wasn't content with it but also didn't want to keep Harry waiting so sent this with his barn owl, Tera. He didn't have to wait very long for a response, after 5 minutes she was back with a note from Harry:

 _Go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in 5 minutes, I'll be waiting there._

Draco waited only 3 minutes and then walked down to the bathroom find Harry, just as he had said, waiting for him.

Neither boy spoke. Both boys walked slowly towards each other. It all felt like a dream to Harry. It all felt like the most wonderful dream. In a dream, they reached each other, in a dream, their hands joined, in a dream, their lips met. Harry entwined his and Draco's fingers. This, Harry thought, must be the happiest anyone could be. He wanted, He needed to be close to Draco, He needed Draco to love him, He needed Draco. Harry wanted the kiss to never end but eventually, it did, but they circled their arms around each other. Draco's arms around Harry's waist, and Harry's arms around Draco's neck.

Bliss. Completion. Euphoria. Love. These were possibly a quarter of the things Draco was feeling but they all were similar to these four. Harry had his arms around him and Draco wanted to keep them there as long as possible. For a moment He opened his eyes to see himself and Harry in the mirror. His own fair hair mixed with Harry's dark hair. The only word Draco could use to describe that moment was: Perfection.

Please tell me if you want me to include some smut in the next chapter and tell me if you don't as well

xox -white towel


End file.
